thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starved For Help (WFS)
Impacts Relationships Kenny * If Lee sided with Larry, Kenny will be harsh to Lee. * If Lee sided with Kenny, Kenny will be friendly to Lee. Larry * Even if you sided with Larry, he will treat Lee the same due to him being a convicted killer. Carley * Carley will appreciate Lee if she was saved in episode 1. Doug * Doug will appreciate Lee if he was saved in episode 1. Choices Chop off David's leg? Leave David to Die * If you leave David to die, Travis will live no matter what. Chop off David's leg * Chopping off David's leg results into his death where he turns into a walker. * Travis can die if Lee chops David's leg off. Lee can also choose to save him and bring him to the motel. * If Travis dies, then Mark will be shot with an arrow no matter what. Who shot Jolene? * Lee or Danny will shoot Jolene. Who was served as dinner? Mark * If Travis is dead, Mark will go with Lee to fix the fences no matter what. * Mark will be shot with an arrow, resulting with his legs being chopped off and cooked as meat. Travis * If Lee left David to die, or chopped David's leg off and saved Travis then he will go with Lee, Mark, Ben, Carley/Doug to the St. Johns' farm. * When Andy St. John wants someone to check out the fences for walkers tangled inside.. Lee can choose to bring Mark or Travis with. * If Travis is brought with, he will be shot with an arrow -- resulting with his legs being chopped off and cooked as meat. * If Mark is brought with, he will be shot with an arrow -- resulting with his legs being chopped off and cooked as meat. Killed or Saved Larry? Killed Larry * Kenny will appreciate you siding with him. * Lilly will hate you for killing her father. * Mark will disapprove of you killing Larry if Mark was not killed by St. Johns * Travis will disapprove of you killing Larry if Travis was not killed by the St. Johns * Kenny will save Lee when Danny St. John points a gun at him. Tried to Save Larry but ran out of time * Kenny will be angry at you for not siding with him. * Lilly will appreciate you trying to save her father. * Mark will approve of you trying to save Larry if he was not killed by the St. Johns * Travis will approve of you trying to save Larry if he was not killed by the St. Johns * Lilly will save Lee when Danny St. John points a gun at him. Saved Larry * Kenny will be angry at you for not siding with him, but he will apologize to Lilly and Larry. * Lilly will greatly appreciate you for saving her father. * Larry will be surprised that Lee saved him, but still be a bit harsh towards him. He goes with Kenny and Lee when they try to ambush Danny St. John. * Larry will save Lee when Danny St. John points a gun at him. * Larry tells Lee to kill both brothers. If Lee doesn't kill both brothers, Larry will disapprove. * Larry will be harsh to Kenny knowing that Kenny tried to kill him. Killed Both Brothers? * Only Larry (if he was saved) will disapprove if you leave the St. Johns alive. Stole from the car? * If Larry was saved, he will side with Kenny to take the supplies. * If Mark lived, he will not want to take the supplies. * If Travis lived, he will not want to take the supplies. Deaths * David Parker * Travis (Determinant) * Unnamed Bandit * Jolene * Mark (Determinant) * Larry (Determinant) * Danny St. John (Determinant) * Brenda St. John * Andy St. John (Determinant) Trivia